20 Creepy 2 Sentence Stories
20- I woke up to hear knocking on glass. At first I thought it was coming from the window, until I heard it come from the mirror again #19- The last thing I saw was my alarm clock flashing 12:07AM, before she pushed her long rotting nails through my chest, her other hand muffling my screams. I sat bolt upright, relieved it was only a dream, but as I saw my alarm clock read 12:06AM, I heard my closet door creak open #18- Growing up with cats and dogs, I got used to the sound of scratching at my door while a slept. Now that I live alone, it's much more unsettling #17- In all of the time I lived alone in this house. I swear to god I've closed more doors then I've opened #16- A girl heard her mom yell her name from downstairs, so she got up and started to head down. As she got to the stairs, her mom pulled her into her room and said "I heard that too" #15- My wife woke me up last night to tell me that there was an intruder in the house. She was murdered by an intruder 2 years ago #14- I awoke to the sound of a voice crackling through the baby monitor comforting my first born child. As I adjusted into a new position, my arm brushed against my wife, sleeping next to me #13- I always thought my cat had a staring problem, she always seemed fixated on my face. Until one day that I realized that, she was always looking right behind me #12- There's nothing like the laugh of a baby. Unless it's 1AM, and you're home alone #11- I was having a pleasant dream when a sound that sounding like hammering woke me. After that, I could barely hear the muffled sound of dirt covering my coffin over the sound of my screams #10- "I can't sleep" she whispered, crawling into bed with me. I woke up cold, clutching the dress she was buried in #9- I begin tucking him into bed and he tells me "Daddy, check for monsters under my bed" I look under his bed, for his amusement, and I see him, another him, under the bed, staring back at me, quivering and whispering "Daddy there's somebody on my bed" #8- You head home, tired after a hard days work and ready a relaxing night alone. You reach for the light switch but, another hand is already there #7- I can't move, breath, speak, or hear, and it's so dark all the time. If I knew it would be this lonely, I would've been cremated instead #6- She went upstairs to check on our sleeping toddler. The window was open and the bed was empty #5- Don't be scared of monsters just look for them, look to your left, to your right, under your bed, behind your dresser, in your closet. But never look up, she hates being seen #4- My daughter won't stop crying and screaming in the middle of the night. I visit her grave and ask her to stop but, it doesn't help #3- After working a hard day, I came home to see my girlfriend cradling our child. I didn't know what was more frightening, seeing my dead girlfriend and stillborn child, or knowing somebody broke into my apartment to place them there #2- There was a picture on my phone of me sleeping. I live alone #1- The last man on earth sat alone in a room. There was a knock at the door (Transcript from a video by Mr. Nightmare)